The Rainbow Berry Incident
by evil-catgirl
Summary: When Scrat stumbled onto a berry bush full of colorful berries that makes female animals be charmed by the smell, it's up to the men and Brooke to save Scrat from the smell before it's too late. Will they save him? Or will the smell continue on? (The idea owner and leader/helper for this story is GrayestLobster7 also credit goes to him :)
1. Chapter 1

It was an idyllic and sunny day in the valley where our herd lived peacefully. Today really seemed to be a perfect time for everything and nobody could disturb this peace.

At least almost no one, because suddenly you heard a shrill and loud cry and birds in the vicinity rose in shock in the air. Something or someone fell abruptly from a tall tree, it was quite a lot of noise organized. On closer inspection, a well-known saber-toothed squirrel was recognized, trying to slow the fall down by some tangible possibility.

And indeed that worked, in the very last moment. Surely the little guy was lucky enough to grab a long branch with his free paw. In the other paw, he already had a beautiful acorn, as so often in the last few days. He had polished it just up in the tall tree so that it also shone wonderfully. The squirrel almost thought he could reflect himself in it. The poignant moment was shattered by a strong gust of wind sweeping through the trees and immediately made him fall from his place. Although the little one was still trying to keep his balance, it was no use to anything.

But now he had his salvation in one paw. He only had to move from one branch to the other with one arm. He should already have practice it that, as often as he had to do this. Just stupid that a branch broke only before the ground and he saw no one else within his reach. So he kissed his acorn one last time and hoped to land softly down with it.

This then strangely happened. A berry bush bounced his landing more or less gently for both of them. Well, there is now some berry juice on Scrat sticking to his fur, but that didn't bother him for now, because his acorn and he had arrived unscathed on the ground. That was the main thing for him.

So he happily hopped on with his beloved treasure in order to be able to enjoy and see several more happy moments. After all, he rarely found such a brilliant beauty as today. That just had to be a unique lucky day for him.

Some animals were watching his fall, looked after him confused, but that wouldn't bother the squirrel, because it now considered what it could do with his new best friend. Maybe a nice picnic in the colorful flower field? A cleansing bath in the warm springs? Enjoy the breathtaking view from the cliffs? Or warming the shell and the fur on the beach with a nice sleep song from the sea? Scrat was sure, no matter what he decided to do his time can't be wasted with this wonderful acorn.

* * *

Three other animals were even nearby, but engaged in other things, which two of them did not like.

"Sister, why are we doing this again?" Inquired Eddie and sighed. He liked to pick fruit, but reluctantly not too much for others. That always ends in work. He didn't like that at all.

"Exactly, your husband should lie to your feet every day and do the work himself." Crash added, who was tired of the job and thought that Manny could do it much faster because he was a mammoth too. But no, everything always depends on the little ones.

"Don't be so lazy, boys. Everyone is responsible for the food sometimes. You can't always escape from it. Maybe Manny gets more and more grumpy, but at least he does his duties for the good of the herd." Explained the female mammoth proudly, wondering where to find her husband's favorite fruit around that time. She wanted to give him a little present because father-in-law Manfred was now afraid of becoming a grandfather. She would recognize it as a mother if Peaches expects a child. Even if her daughter is pregnant, she would rather welcome that now than if she later gets too old to play with the grandchild.

"I didn't know that hanging around at the juice bar, are now noble duties." One opossum whispered to the other and both began to laugh as something funny came to their minds behind Ellie's back.

"Do you think we should tell her?" One of the striped ones whispered further and both giggled as they came up with some new fun to annoy a certain too serious mammoth.

"Say, do you both smell that too?" The tallest one inquired between the fruits and turned her attention to the air.

"Well it wasn't me!" Eddie thought and looked innocent.

"Me neither, but somehow I don't smell anything." His brother noticed and raised his nose even higher, as the mammoth suddenly dropped the fruits.

"I have to go there!" Ellie suddenly announced joyfully and marched off willingly. The two striped ones would be simply dropped too because Ellie wasn't careful.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

"What does she have suddenly?" But the calling of her brothers didn't seem to matter to the female mammoth as she disappeared among the trees to follow that beguiling scent.

"What went into her?" Crash scratched his head in confusion as he rose from the floor.

"No idea. Maybe we should run after her." The other suggested.

"After all, we played in the mud again yesterday and it may be that we smell no more because of it." Added Eddie, because dipping his head in dirt was ok for the possums, but not in the clear water. Since the stuff could indeed run into the ears and both didn't like that.

"Now that you say it, black boogers are still coming out of my nose." Said Crash, looking into his paw.

"That's what we'll take care of later. Maybe there is already a banquet on the menu and they are all already eating without us." Then the other one jumped away and his brother followed him, of course. Even though it seemed strange to both of them that their sister ran away without them, none of them wanted to miss any of the alleged food.

* * *

"Say, are the fish less or do I just eat too much?" A saber-toothed tigress wanted to know from her partner, who was fishing for food with her on the riverbank. Lately, it hasn't bothered her to eat only fish. They just tasted really good. Probably they should look for another place soon, because every day in the same place could possibly harm the fish population. She didn't really know it, because fishing in the sea like in the old days was different to a river today. Besides, there was nothing to catch here that would get her in a bad state, and her saber-toothed tiger would always warn her if she bit into something wrong.

Diego was aware that she could take care of herself, yet she found it nice to have someone who always thought of her. She did have to get used to such things after she left the pirate life behind.

"We can't always catch the same amount of fish. Maybe someone up the river has been at the fish bar today and the bears often like to eat salmon." Answered Diego and tried to catch his second fish. Somehow, they didn't really want to stay in his paws today.

"Here." Then his girlfriend threw him a copy and he caught it with his nose.

"Fmams, alopf.."

"Just recently, you said to Sid that he should stop talking with his mouth full." The tigress taught the others with a smile.

"Alright, but nothing goes stuck in my throat so fast." The male saber tooth was sure, sometimes his sloth buddy challenged fate too much. Fortunately for all of them, Brooke now was there for them, so Manny and he didn't have to keep always an eye on him. Not infrequently Sid endangers other animals nearby. Strangely enough, the female sloth is always spared.

Then Diego noticed that his wife wasn't paying any attention to the water or to him. Shira held her nose up in the air and he did the same to scent the danger that might be approaching. But he didn't smell anything out of the ordinary. He moved closer to her, maybe he couldn't smell it yet.

"Something wrong?" He finally asked the question when he could find absolutely nothing in the air with his nose. She didn't even look at him as she slowly stepped out of the shallow river to continue.

"Something... Someone smells very tempting here." He found that odd now, as Shira almost said that pleased and moved away from him.

"Wait, what?!" Diego said confused and shocked to himself, because he was the only man here who should smell good for her. Did some new saber-toothed tigers approach their home? That happened before and his partner never ran after them like this. He should probably follow her in a hurry to find out what's going on here. After all, he didn't like the idea that his Shira could find anyone else. He was just a man, too, and somehow jealousy seized him. No one would dare to take his tigress away from him.

* * *

"Does the bunny work so hard because of me, because it still hopes for something today?" Gladys grinned at the sentence from her stone couch to her lover, who was filling up her supply of coconuts. As always, he liked to show how strong he was.

"For you I like to do everything in vain, my never-wilting flower." And he could be so charming, she thought and gave him a kiss in the air, which he gratefully caught before he went on with his task. For the sloth lady there was nothing better than being young and in love. She really didn't hope for both things in her old life. Even if there had not been a fountain of youth, she would have stayed with Teddy. You just don't let such a rabbit go through your paws. Yes, he was just perfect. Nearly every rabbit and other women in the area languished after him and his good physique, but he gave no one a second look. He really only had eyes for her for true.

"When my strong man is done, then he can take a little break."

"Next to you nothing feels like work." Teddy grinned and knew that he was being examined from behind. For his beautiful and smart lady, he also liked to keep fit. Not that his life style changed much since he was with Gladys. At night he simply didn't sleep alone anymore and could cuddle up to her whenever he wanted. That it would catch him so hard again, in the tender age, he wouldn't have thought either. But now he enjoyed every day with her.

"Come on and get your reward." The rabbit heard from her with a smile and he gladly accepted her request after he delivered the remaining coconuts to her tree house. Actually, he only built it for her, but Gladys insisted that he move in with her. Actually, Teddy didn't want to rush the relationship, but you don't say no to this woman.

"Close your eyes, love." She said in a gentle voice and Teddy did that with a smile, because he knew what would happen. Or not. Because nothing happened.

"Gladys?" He carefully pursued and opened an eye to see what she was doing. But his pretty lady was no longer in front of him on the stone. So there was no one else in the place. She had suddenly disappeared without a trace.

"Do we play games again?" The rabbit asked again loudly, but no one answered him. Strange, he thought, because Gladys had never acted that way without just saying another word. He decided to postpone the rest of the work, because ever since he was back in the wild, Teddy knew it could be dangerous out there. And it was always important to him to know his sweetheart in safety.

* * *

"Finally." Steffie sighed, pleased that she was alone with her boyfriend. She was beginning to wonder what they both did for a relationship when they were never alone. They were at least always three of them somewhere. It didn't bother her in the least when Buddy went somewhere. Steffie would never say it out loud, but Ethan's friend had a body as well built as her boyfriend. And to enjoy a romantic walk between two strong men was a dream for her. Only the other girls always bothered a bit because she didn't know if Meghan or Katie had anything left for her Ethan. Well, maybe she was sometimes too jealous. But who could blame her for such a handsome mammoth.

"Yes, finally we are for ourselves." Gave the red-brown mammoth out and wasn't very pleased, because romance wasn't his thing at all. After all, in his teen days, he always had to look good just to make the girls weak. Over the years, he realized that wasn't enough as an adult mammoth. Apparently every jerk got it around with love, only he had nothing in his head.

"Uh, maybe the light is just right, but you look especially beautiful today." He gave out self-confident and he still couldn't believe that he asked Julian and Louis for help.

"Oh darling, that's so nice of you to say that. But today I have tried a more natural look." But only because the other two girls had forgotten to mix their new eye shadow. Just saying, these flowers are not blooming at this time are all lazy excuses in her opinion.

"Looks great." Ethan added, happy to have mastered the first hurdle. Although his assistants were extremely friendly and didn't laugh at him, because of his romantic problem. He felt stupid anyway. He used to always feel better than these two. Even when Julian first appeared, he still thought that Peaches didn't really want such a mammoth. In the end, the two got even married. He really had not seen that coming. And Louis was even bolder. The guy really grabbed a Dakotaraptor as a girlfriend. When he heard this for the first time, he thought it was a stupid joke from these possums. The two like to tell dumb things around and that's why he just laughed a bit at this news. But then the herd held such a love party for the two. He would have been embarrassed it that was about him, but in the course of this party night it turned out that the female Raptor and 'Prickly-bro' are really a couple.

The night after that he couldn't really sleep. Unlike some others, it didn't bother him that they are two different races. His first love wasn't a mammoth either. His mind just didn't want to understand that everyone got it right with love, only he didn't. Yes, his girlfriend kept saying that they are together. But there was more to a real relationship. Or not?

"I've been thinking." The prettiest mammoth that he had ever seen said it in a strange tone to him. Yes, he found her adorable from the beginning, but unfortunately she didn't think so herself. Otherwise, Steffie wouldn't keep trying to smear stuff on her to make her look better. Perhaps he himself helped because he didn't often say how beautiful she is.

"Yes?" Asked Ethan, because she didn't speak more, but turned away suddenly.

"Wow, that smells nice." He didn't understand what she was saying because he didn't smell anything good. Except the ordinary everyday fragrance.

"I'm breaking up with you." Steffie suddenly said coldly and didn't even look at him before she ran away. Back remained a male and now rigid mammoth that couldn't understand what just happened. He just did everything right. Why did she do something that strangely hurt him?

* * *

"Does it still hurt a lot?" Asked a molehog to his girlfriend, because he was just cleaning some wounds of her.

"I said before, that they just harmless scratches!" Complained Gertie with folded arms. Nevertheless, she let the treatment go through.

"You shouldn't have to fight with them either." Louis tried to explain to her again, because sometimes the Raptor was too quick-tempered when it came to trifles.

"Hey, just because they're taller, that doesn't mean that they can do just anything!" She fumed and she would like to fly after these big rhinos, so that she could give them a real lesson. They even dared to push her aside when she 'politely' wanted to speak to them. She didn't care about those little wounds, but those stupid chunks could have seriously hurt her boyfriend when they drove him off the water with the horn. She just happened to see it from the air, because she arrived at the meeting place she agreed with Louis a little early. Not that she was ever late when they made an appointment, but it could have happened. What would have happened to the molehog then? He didn't even understand that this is not okay.

"It wasn't that bad either and there are always some idiosyncratic animals." Louis didn't see the rhinos coming because he was too busy with other thoughts. Roger told him, unsolicited, what raptors do when they take the next step in love affairs. He shook his head because his lady didn't see that. Besides, he really didn't need those thoughts now when she was sitting so close to him. Still, he got nothing off when these jerks pushed him away. However, his girlfriend was injured when she wanted to hit in the bigger ones. Reassured that nothing worse has happened, he gave her a kiss on the neck. He knew it would bring her down a bit, too.

"If I tell Bro-moth about it, then he will not like it." Gertie continued, who was still annoyed, but felt a little better from the touch.

"Bro-moth?" Inquired the molehog confused and only his paws were on the raptor's back.

"Well, Bro and Mammoth will be Bro-moth. I don't quite understand that yet, as Julian does this with the nicknames." She explained a little sheepishly, because now that she said it, her idea of a nickname for Peache's husband didn't sound very original. Her friend laughed at it and a little offended, she took a step back from him.

"As if you can think of something better."

"Just call him Julian. I heard before it's his real name." The prickly one teased the bigger one and jumped down from the stump he used to get to all the injuries on the Dino.

"Yes, I realize. But he's always coming along, hey scaly-galy or something like that and I wanted to retaliate." Gertie put her claws on her hip after gesticulating and wanted to wait for what her boyfriend says, but then something left distract her attention from this. Something strange was in the air.

"Does that annoy you? Just tell him then. Or should I talk to him about it?" Inquired the smaller one and then looked around, because the Raptor suddenly looked past him. Something she was watching now, but he couldn't see it.

"Gertie?" Louis was a little worried because her eyes turned a little different. First she pursued something that ran around in the bushes and then she suddenly licked her beak.

Oh no, the spiky thought in panic, believing the female Dakotaraptor was relapsing when it came to eating the flesh. He talked to Shira about something like that before, but his girlfriend didn't seem like she was hungry before. Without thinking much, he clung to one of her legs.

"If you.." But he didn't even get to talk more, because she looked down at him coldly.

"Leave me alone!" She also said in a very harsh tone and just shook him off before flying off quickly.

"Wait! I .." But he saw that Gertie didn't hear him anymore. He considered for a moment, but then dug himself behind her, because there had to be an explanation for this strange behavior of Dakotaraptor.

* * *

"That you don't fall asleep by it." Meghan gave her opinion again out without asking and Katie sighed, as the beetles that she was watching, moved away by the loud tramping.

"We can't all have such a great hobby like you." The bright mammoth responded sarcastically.

"Not everyone is made to be as talented as me." Because Meghan didn't really understand sarcasm. The insect watcher thought it was better not to remind her friend that her beauty craze also brought some problems. You could tell Meghan so many times, she shouldn't just pick every nice-looking plant, she did it nevertheless. Not infrequently, she got a swollen trunk or she got an itchy rash. Of course she was allowed to take care of it then, well Buddy helped her every day, because he was a really good mammoth. Unfortunately, sometimes he did things worse than better. Besides, Meghan didn't always want to show herself in embarrassing situations to the boys. Sometimes that's really complicated if she had to come up with lies then. And that really didn't like her.

"Hello ladies." The male mammoth greeted both that the blonde one was thinking about now. Apparently he took a nap because Ethan wanted to be alone with his girlfriend. Katie hoped the guy got it right somehow this time, even though she knew he didn't have a single romantic bone in his body. Who was allowed to listen to the whining of Steffie afterwards? Of course she again. Ok, Meghan was still there, but unfortunately her comments were rarely helpful. Maybe because the dark mammoth still didn't know which man she wanted. Today she thinks this is good and tomorrow it's going to be different one.

"Good day the Lord." Katie teased her friend back and wondered if she shouldn't spend the time with Buddy. At least he had no problems with her hobbies, but Meghan could never be left alone. Or much more, she would run after you one way or the other when she realizes that there is no one left to listen to her. While she might think up something to drive the other female mammoth away, it wasn't as if she needed romantic togetherness with Buddy. He was just a very good friend for her. Even though Meghan saw always more in all conversations. She thought that the woman didn't understand that you could only be friends with men without wanting anything from them. Katie had also often said that Buddy is a free guy, yet Meghan never showed much interest in this one.

"Yes, great day. We all noticed. So? What do we make three pretty ones out of it?" Wanted to know the dark and female mammoth impatient, because she was bored.

"We can go to the waterfalls and let our fur flush right through." Suggested Buddy, because otherwise he could think of nothing better.

"Are you crazy? Do you know how long it will take to get this look back?"

"Well, at least you would have something to do after the shower." Katie said and didn't think the idea was that bad. A change of the environment she always found good.

"What is it that smells so good here?" Meghan abruptly forgot about her stress because of her looks and turned around, because something was tickling her nose here. Buddy and Katie also held up their trunks like their friend.

"Maybe the smell doesn't come to me yet." Said the male mammoth in the middle.

"Alright with me and no matter what it is, I have to have it." Katie added and just ran off.

"Hey, I had it first in my nose. It's definitely mine!" Meghan exclaimed indignantly after her friend, but also set in motion immediately.

"But girls, wasn't the waterfall in a different direction?" But Buddy only shrugged his shoulders and then followed the women, because he had nothing better to do either. He also wanted to keep the two from arguing, because they were all too old for this.

* * *

"Oh, that's so beautiful on the skin." Peaches was pleased as she swam in the water. She and her husband had decided during a walk to go swimming here in the lake. The water was refreshing on this warm day. After a two-trunk showers, she looked around for her husband, but he was not visible.

"Julian?" She inquired after him so he could answer and she knew where he was. She didn't even notice that something dipped beneath her. Still, she got a strange feeling as she swam around alone in the middle of the lake. The mammoth thought she should go to the brink to look for her husband. Maybe he just fell asleep in the sun. Can it be that he has gotten too much water from the bathing in the ears and she doesn't hear him because of it? But she didn't even come ashore when suddenly she felt something on her leg.

"Are there any creepers here?" Said the peach-colored mammoth to herself, than she seemed to be alone here. Suddenly she was let loose and something dark appeared next to her in the water. She didn't have time to swim, because it was already surfacing.

"Honey, you really have to take a look at this stone. Is not it beautiful?" Calming that only Julian was beside her, she found her normal breathing again.

"The stone is really beautiful. But please do not flirt with me, Mr. Lakemonster. I am a married woman." Then the male mammoth looked at her confused, but then noticed all the algae on his fur and joked along.

"But you swim around here all alone without protection, beautiful mer-mammoth-maid. That's when I thought we have to change that. Now you will not be harmed anymore. Nothing escapes my algae." He then pulled them a little through the water until his wife chuckled.

"Yes, this will take a while until all the algae have disappeared from your fur."

"Such a algae pack on the fur is always good. It makes it soft and shiny." Joked the male mammoth and already fished the algae from his head, because before the eyes he didn't need the stuff then. His wife was already on the shore.

"Who wants to be beautiful.." Peaches broke off, because something was in her nose. She turned around and took a deep breath, because no matter what she was sniffing, she wanted to smell more of it.

"I wonder if this animal is still available." She sighed and started walking.

"Of course I'm still here for you, my... peach blossom?" Only then did the male mammoth realize that his wife wasn't talking to him, but just ran away.

"Peaches, did I say something wrong?" But the addressed didn't pay any attention to him before she disappeared into the bushes.

* * *

"Atchoo." Brooke sneezed suddenly when she felt something in her nose. She looked out of their cave wondering. At least until her sloth hugged her from behind.

"Gesundheit, my love. I hope you didn't catch a cold." She grinned and laid her paws on his.

"No, my darling. Pollen must have just tickled my nose because I picked flowers earlier." Then she kissed her sweetheart on the cheek and danced out of his arms.

"Where do you want to go?" Sid sulked a little, thinking he could cuddle a bit with his sweetheart.

"I promised to give Mama Armadillo next door a little tutoring in herbals. Can't you look for our Scrat along the way? He hasn't even turned up for lunch." The male sloth smiled at his lady, nodding. But when she turned away, he clenched his paws, because he had no desire to look after the rodent. This always runs so far.

"Atchoo."

"Shouldn't I just stay here and take care of you?" Sid asked again, after he heard another sneeze.

"No darling. I'll just wash the pollen out of my nose later on." He heard, but thought it was a pity, because now he had to run around and look for the squirrel.

"Come here my little rascal. Put, put, put, put, put. I have a delicious acorn." Hm, in front of the cave the little one doesn't fool around, otherwise he wouldn't hold this thing in his paws anymore. So he had to start wandering and looking for the little flea-bag.

* * *

"Oh, yes, so you can put up with that." Manfred said totally relaxed, because he was lying in his favorite place for sunbathing and had a delicious juice in the trunk. Life couldn't be better for him at the moment because he finally got his deserved rest. Yes, a few trivialities gnawed at him here and there, but today he didn't really care about it. A wise mammoth like him, he also deserved a break or two a day before the duties continued. Or someone once again made a mess in the valley. Often Sid did. Today, however, he didn't hear this scream, nor did it smell of burnt sloth fur. So now he could just close his eyes and enjoy the silence.

"Manny we need your help!" He heard suddenly and with a grunt, he opened his eyes again, only to see his two annoying brothers in law.

"Of course and if I help you, something hilarious in your eyes will happen again. Leave me alone with your jokes today!"

"But .." The opossums tried to interject both, but Manny didn't want to hear anything. The mammoth picked them up and threw them into the next snowdrift. He almost regretted that, for he almost hurled the two against a stone wall. Ellie was probably right again and his eyes are really not the best anymore. As Eddie and Crash got up, he didn't care, because he could relax in peace again. Unfortunately not for a long time, as soon as he closed his eyes again, someone bellowed for him again.

"Manfred, did you see Ellie anywhere?" His saber-toothed buddy came running to him, somehow worried.

"She wanted to take care of the food." Mammoth meant, but was not up yet.

"Something strange is going on here. Shira just ran away."

"What did you talk about? Maybe she just wanted to stretch her legs."

"She asked if she was eating too much and.."

"And you got into the trap and you answered wrong."

"It was not like that."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Last time, I thought she was too ... right. That's not the point. All this way here, I felt something strange. But I can't say what it is."

"Then you can come back if you know more."

"Are you a mammoth or a sloth?" Diego wanted to know, because his friend probably didn't understand the seriousness of the situation. He didn't either, because until now he only knew that Shira fled from him for no good reason. Unfortunately, he lost track because of too many other animals and that's why he first ran here, hoping the others would know something.

"Hey, I just deserved my break." Manny added and heard again trampling that went in his direction. Three mammoths and a molehog came to a halt in front of him and chattered excitedly. Then the oldest mammoth got up, because he was just too proud and didn't like to succumb to the younger ones.

"If you all talk at the same time, I can understand everything well. So stop that!" He announced sternly because it annoyed him and he realized that there was another problem in the valley he should take care of. So no to naps in the shadow.

"Um, somehow all the women are running away from us." Ethan started to explain it in his own way and was half glad that there was another reason why Steffie ran away instead of blaming him. The others apparently have the same problem.

"Am I now up to give you guys tips on romance?!"

"Wait a minute, Manny. That means only the women are gone?" The saber-toothed tiger found the whole thing very strange.

"Believe me guys, you don't want any tips from the Big Guy here." A sloth suddenly broke into the conversation.

"Yeah, Sid, our love guru has better advice." Manny said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Is your girlfriend gone too?" Inquired the biggest in the round then of Sidney.

"No. Why should she run away too? I think of special days and treat her like a goddess." Manfred and Diego gave him a certain look.

"But what should we do now?" Louis inquired to draw attention to their problem with the ladies.

"My Peaches is gone..." Julian whined rather softly and the molehog sitting on his head gave him a few short pats.

"Everything will be alright." He said, and then turned back to the others.

"Maybe they all just go for only girls-night-out. Sometimes we also want to be just among men." Buddy gave his opinion, because it didn't seem strange to him what happened.

"Maybe you all just didn't care about your loved ones."

"Shut up Sid!" It came almost synchronously from Diego and Manny. The herd leader wanted to say more, but he was interrupted when someone came to them.

"Here you are guys. Say you didn't happen to see Gladys by chance?" Now Teddy also came around and unfortunately his question had to be answered in the negative. Manfred came to think about what could happen here. The fact that some women turn their backs on their men was partly understandable. But everyone? That seemed strange. Besides, he didn't even know if Ellie had disappeared. The possums came to his mind again.

"Did any of you see Eddie and Crash?" He didn't want to talk to the brothers because he literally threw them away.

"Aha, now you want to talk to us." It came snapped from above where everyone looked.

"Yes, first you ignore us and our poor sister might be in danger." Eddie said, his paws crossed, sitting on a branch.

"She probably ran away with a younger lover." Crash gives his comment to this.

"Better for her." His brother still thought and the oldest mammoth immediately threw snowballs up.

"Вoah, you almost hit us!"

"Very bad! Now we're not telling you that Ellie smelled something and then ran away."

"Damn it, Crash!"

"What? I don't have.. Yes, ok. I'm sorry." But Manny didn't have to hear anything more from the possums, so he turned back to the other men.

"It was the same with Shira." Diego understood everything less and less.

"Yeah, Meghan and Katie supposedly smelled something and then ran away."

"Steffie also talked about some smell before she broke up with me."

"Oh, Bro. Sorry that it happened like that. It was similar with me. Come to my shoulder." Julian wanted to calm the other male mammoth and pressed against Ethan. Meanwhile, Louis jumped to the ground, because he would fall down with this fidget sooner or later anyway.

"Probably Gertie smelled something, but she must have seen something before she flew away. Unfortunately, I was not so fast." Explained the molehog his part and suddenly he felt a paw on his shoulder.

"It is alright, boy. This seems to be a bigger problem than we all assume. Something lures our women away." Teddy spoke up.

"That's it! It's not just our women. When I walked here, I only saw male animals. So that bothered me before." At last the saber tooth found out what had gnawed at him.

"First of all we stop with the whining theater and look for our friends!" Manny ordered loudly, because his son-in-law couldn't refrain from being a pile of misery. Everyone agreed rather quickly and split up to find the missing ladies.

* * *

**GrayestLobster7: And so with the men and Brooke resolved and ready to go find out what's going on, what lies in store for Scrat? What was the smell that attracts the female mammals to Scrat? Why are the ladies acting so weird? Find out on the next chapter of "The Rainbow Berry Incident".**


	2. Chapter 2

"What's going on down there?" Roger interrupted his flight with his father to look at what he was just catching with his good eyes. The older Dakotaraptor also looked down, irritated, when a cloud of dust ran behind some little moving point. Both sat on a nearby ledge and looked down at the mess. It seemed like many animals were chasing a small one.

"The guys up here are crazy." Gavin said, because no matter how long he stayed here, this environment always seemed strange. The residents are also often insane.

"Maybe a tradition of a sporting event?" The younger one said what he thought and found the hustle and bustle quite funny. He was already considering whether he could participate, even if he didn't know the rules.

"And the mess got going. The fluffy thing clearly leads the crowd of women, but my reporter is just telling me that some male players are quickly catching up on sidewalks. Is this even allowed, the astonished audience will surely ask. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, everything is allowed in love and in games. This tension in the air can hardly be endured." An excited weasel was just jumping between the two dinosaurs.

"Dad, who's Buck talking to?" Roger asked, looking puzzled at the hairy creature that was babbling to a stick and overzealously gazing at the cloud of dust below.

"Please don't come too close to him, otherwise it will jump over. Let's go ahead and take a closer look. Maybe that will explain more to us." The oldest raptor wanted to plunge into the depths.

"And that's when our recording team goes up in the air to be there live for you." Buck jumped on Gavin's back, but this wasn't very happy about it.

"Please go down from me!" Was complained angrily and then the dino pushed himself up so that the weasel couldn't bother him again.

"You can fly with me." Offered the other one friendly and Buck immediately jumped on his back.

"We had a little trouble with our older flight model, but now we are on it." The young Raptor laughed, even if he didn't understand anything from his companion.

* * *

The saber-toothed squirrel really couldn't understand what was going on here. A short moment ago he was walking through the forest with his beloved acorn, and the next moment it felt strange. More and more animals appeared in his surroundings and stared piercingly at him. With every step he took, they came closer and closer to him.

Then it hit him like lightning, which incidentally happened before. He looked down at his still treasured thing and tightened his grip around his acorn, because of course everyone was interested in it. He had suspected that sooner or later the other animals would find out why acorns were the best in the world. Now it was the time and everyone here wanted the most beautiful specimen. But they didn't expect Scrat. He would give the little thing out of his paws only when he was dead and cold.

He checked left and right. Everyone stopped because he did too. There were mammoths, voles, rabbits, hedgehogs, antelopes, bears, deer and a few more animals that he didn't know or that he just couldn't think of in panic. He took a cautious step in one direction and everyone did the same, only they came closer and closer.

Swallowing, he considered a way out and pressed his friend to his chest. Nobody was allowed to touch his acorn. Then he saw his solution through a few long legs. Without thinking about it, he ran and all the other animals around him started moving quickly too. But since everyone wanted to run after him at the same time, it turned out to be difficult. At least he got a head start on escaping.

"Well where do we want to go!" Suddenly asked a silver-haired saber-toothed tiger and jumped right in front of his feet. Scrat just barely stayed away in time. Wasn't that an animal from the herd? But he couldn't think of any other clear thoughts at all, a paw already came out and he narrowly escaped it. She doesn't get my acorn, he thought insidiously and jumped over her before she could snap at him. He hurriedly jumped up to the next tree, where skunks suddenly slapped their tails against his body so that he fell off the branch. But he was held on one paw.

"If we pull you up, you have to cuddle with us." Said his rescuer, but didn't think about sharing his valuable item. So he broke away from her and fell down. But a trunk caught him.

"Are you lucky my sweetheart that I was there?" A bright mammoth spoke to him in a too sweet voice.

"Hey, let him go. I said he was mine!" An animal with dark fur grabbed him and he was very confused as to what was going on here.

* * *

The male side of the herd found the disappearances quickly, but not in the state they had previously thought. The ladies all hurried after a saber-toothed squirrel, like wild ones.

"There is Scrat. Yes, that's probably why he didn't show up for lunch." Sid said it casually, while the other men just stand there and watch how crazy the ladies are behaving.

"Why do they argue about Scrat?" Ethan asked confused, because the girls from the Brat Pack thought the little soft toy was very cute, but never before they acted like the bright mammoth now.

"It belongs to me alone!" Ellie exclaimed possessively and threw antelope, rabbits, wild boar and other mammoths out of their way so that she was closest to the squirrel. Her husband was not disturbed by the fact that she was able to behave so strongly. Of course, he knew his Ellie wasn't weak, but he had never seen her like this before.

Diego was faster in the fray to keep his girlfriend from seriously injuring someone. The tigress took out her claws faster than he wanted and hissed at him.

"Get out of here!" The saber tooth jumped back with a bad feeling in the stomach, because he didn't want to be overrun by other animals. The rest of the guys were smarter and didn't do anything because they couldn't really think of a good idea why all the female animals suddenly ran after the squirrel. It had to be a smell, but none of them could smell anything. And since they are all following this squirrel, it must have had to do with this one. But how was it possible that only female animals could smell the stuff that stuck to Scrat? And how did the little rodent guy get such a smell?

"Since the tuft seems to be the cause, we should get to him first." Manfred announced, but didn't know how to do it himself.

"How's the game going?" Asked Gavin, who showed up in the middle with his son.

"It seems that things are going badly for the men, because they are all just standing there and doing nothing. They only play the silence card here. I have to see the side of the female players better, because there I certainly have more to report." The weasel commented on the whole thing from Roger's head and then ran over to the fray.

The head of the herd sighed annoyed, because he was just less keen on such craziness than usual. What was going on before him with the women was almost too much for him.

"This is not a game. Somebody or something has come into contact with squirrel and now he stinks." Manny explained as much as he could understand.

"Well, it smells pretty good for your neglected ladies. The whole thing is really bad. And you call yourself good husbands. I'm really ashamed.. Wait! Manny, we can go through it in.." But then Sid flew close to the female crowd. Unfortunately not enough to get the sloth noticed. The oldest mammoth snorted loudly and hoped that no one would say anything stupid anymore. He didn't want his sloth buddy to be right. Even if he didn't see Brooke in chaos over there until now, it was only a matter of time before she showed up.

"OK. Hey, your sister is there too!" The old Dakotaraptor recognized her nervously because he had often watched his daughter hunting.

"Reminds me of that when we were little." Roger added, almost touched.

"But she knows we don't hunt anymore."

"Of course, Dad. She only participates because she wants to find new friends."

"That's great. She always finds it difficult." The father said calmly and put a claw on his son's shoulder.

"Really now?" Louis did not understand how the two could stay so calm because the animals there could seriously injure themselves. Just going over there wasn't a good plan. Trampled to death, he is of no use to anyone.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaabe! Just so you know, we had a wonderful time together and I will always love you, but I will also support you on your new way!" Julian cried over the crowd and the smaller one held a large leaf above himself so as not to get wet because of the tears.

"Can someone turn it off? My nerves. Anyone have an idea now?!" Because Manny still has no way to stop this.

"We just wait until they get tired." Buddy simply suggested, because he didn't really want to get involved now, as wild as the ladies looked.

"Yes, but if half of them have been fatally injured by then?" Ethan added thoughtfully, he didn't want anything to happen to anyone.

"We could try to prevent the ladies from raging so far." The turquoise rabbit suggested resolutely.

"Yes, really good idea. But no thanks." Manny said more anxiously because he knew how Ellie was when he got into it and he was very attached to his body parts. Besides, he didn't really want to get Shira in the enclosure.

"I also stay. It would be better to leave saber-toothed tigress alone when she is in this condition." Diego added in an unusually subdued manner, because he was increasingly hating this situation.

"You're afraid of your women, huh?" Of course Sid couldn't help but comment and grin again. Almost all forgiven men groaned annoyed. The two dinosaurs only watch the whole thing, because they didn't want to get in the way of the bigger animals either.

"I love her, but look at her. Not exactly able to have a simple conversation. There is also something hanging on my foot. So.." At Manfred's foot hung a whiny Julian, whose eyes are slowly swelling from crying.

* * *

While one group had reasons to just watch, another decided to do something. Namely Louis, Ethan and the rest of his gang. Well, Buddy was the only one left of them

"So now we're closer, but what now? Oops, almost an antler would have caught me there. Better take a step away." Buddy remarked with amusement and watched the ladies with fascination. It didn't happen every day that something like this is going on. Ethan was thinking really hard, probably for the first time, how he would get his mammoth out of there unharmed. After all, he didn't want Steffie or the others to get injured. Wow, he thought, it is like that if you're worried.

"We can't just.. And then he just runs into the crowd." The molehog said and thought that it didn't help to stop a mammoth. Has never worked for him before.

"The middle player runs to the right and then to the left. Is he actually trying to do the old zigzag number? Classic. But will that be enough to escape the ladies? You will experience it live here." Heard Buddy and Louis from above and saw a weasel.

"He's probably got a coconut on his head again." The prickly one answers the question of the mammoth next to him before that could say anything. Too bad, thought Louis, because that makes Buck rather useless in this situation.

"So what do we do now?"

"Hey girls. Stop this behavior immediately, it shouldn't be done at all! Leave the little guy alone!" Buddy called into the raging crowd, but no female animal just gave him a look at his announcement.

"Ok, I did what I could."

Meanwhile, Ethan was already running back and forth with the women. Everyone seemed to want to grab Scrat. Which he couldn't really understand, because the saber-toothed squirrel didn't harm anyone. At least not if you leave his acorns alone. And then he finally sees his chance to grab the scared rodent. So he gathered up all his courage, which he didn't know he had, and stormed towards Scrat to grab him with his trunk.

"A male player actually managed to win the plush ball for himself. This creates astonished silence on the field. If you listen carefully, ladies and gentlemen, you can hear the fearful heart of the player, who is now surrounded by the women. You can practically read from his face that he must have made a mistake."

"Dude, you're really no help here!" Ethan roared over to the crazy weasel, which didn't have to comment on the whole thing.

"Thank you." The red-brown mammoth turned irritated when the rigid squirrel was suddenly pulled out of its trunk. It was Peaches who joyfully held the little ball against her. A Julian howled in the background.

"Why are you so cuddly? I love you so much and I will never let you go." But she wasn't careful in her actions and a doe took Scrat out of her grip. This did not last long, when he was caught by a rabbit. The latter wanted to run away triumphantly, but someone pulled her ears.

"Not so fast, honey. He belongs to me alone!" With that Gladys took the disturbed rodent and gave him a few kisses on the face.

"But only you think that." The squirrel came back into a trunk. This time the mammoth had light fur. Katie wanted to quickly turn and run away, but banged against Steffie and Meghan. With an 'ouch' she fell to the ground, just dropped her prisoner.

"Yes, thanks for bringing him here. He belongs to me!" Steffie said deliberately and was about to reach for Scrat, but a trunk held her back.

"Actually he belongs to me!" Meghan emphasized her sentence and looked at her otherwise best friend bitingly.

"If two quarrel.." Ellie now came in and took the rodent. She held him up so that smaller animals could not catch him. A saber-toothed tiger hissed and jumped from a thick branch right at the mammoth's trunk. She also decided to extend her claws. The molehog panicked that the first blood would flow if they didn't do anything. So he quickly did what he first thought and pulled Buddy by the tail as hard as he could. This of course cried out immediately and so loudly that you could hear it all over the valley.

"Why?" The damaged mammoth asked the spiky one.

"I'm sorry. But now they were at least briefly distracted." Louis apologized and called to Ethan to take Scrat again. He nodded in agreement, but it was easier said than done.

* * *

"Ok, I can't just watch it anymore." And with that, Diego stormed off. Teddy agreed and ran after him. The oldest mammoth on the square sighed.

"All right. Hey, you two, would you like to help us?" Manny addressed the raptors.

"Shall we grab and eat the little thing everyone wants over there?" Gavin suggested and his son rolled his eyes behind him for this question.

"Eh, no. Just catch it and let it alive." Manfred explained clearly and turned to his son-in-law.

"It's just a good thing I asked before, isn't it son? That would have been embarrassing if.." But the younger Dino interrupted his father.

"It's okay, Dad. Let's just fly over there." Roger said only and flew off, because he didn't really want to help the head of the herd to move Julian.

"… Um .. Well .. you .. oh.." Manny groaned annoyed when he tried to say something reasonable about the mammoth on his leg. He didn't want to say anything that sounded too over the top and Ellie was so much better at things like that. But his wife was busy with something else now.

"Come on, let's spend a little time as a father and son-in-law." The old mammoth said out between gritting teeth.

"..Fow weal..*sniff * Boh dad..?" The heap of misery wanted to know hopefully.

"Yes, but only when you get up and stop whining. It's worse than Sid." The sloth, who had built an armchair out of snow to watch the whole thing amused, got that.

"Thanks Manny, I'm trying to control myself." Manfred tried to ignore his buddy, because he just had more important things to do.

* * *

Scrat didn't know what to do with all the back and forth. He was thankful that some of his new friends still seemed normal and didn't want to hug or kiss him to death. But the up, down, left and right, slowly hit his stomach. He was not an animal that was otherwise sensitive.

Roger snatched the little something through the air and thought it was a bit cool how he coped with the crowd. Unfortunately, he did not have a long time to be happy about it because a trunk hit him in the face with full force.

"Oh, that was hard. Quick, we need a medic on the field before the boy is trampled even more." Buck called from his observation post and most of the males thought their part as Gavin brought his son to safety.

The mammoth that hit the dino from a tree to K.O. was, of course, Peaches, who hung with her tail on a branch. Unfortunately, she didn't manage to hit and catch Scrat at the same time. And by the strength of her trunk, the rodent flew, still clutching his acorn over all the animals. A male saber-toothed tiger saw an opportunity and jumped from the ground, to a tree trunk, onto a mammoth's head, and then into the air to grab the squirrel.

"That was so cool, dude." Buddy said admiringly, whose head was being used as a stepping stone when the tiger landed ahead of him in victory. But a branch on the back of the head made Diego spit out his prey again.

"Stop biting him, you flea host!" Complained Gladys and took another swing so that the saber tooth could learn from it too. The big cat did not think to be hit again.

"Calm down my darling. You're just confused." Teddy intervened before anyone could do anything to his girl. For a brief moment, Gladys blinked at her rabbit, really irritated, and then he took Scrat from her paws and put the little one on the floor. Then he wanted to hug his girlfriend and say that everything will be fine, but then she went wild again. For the first time, Teddy noticed that she was stronger than she always admitted when he was lifted over her head, only to end up in the next bush.

"Wow." Because of course he was impressed by what his Gladys did here.

"This is really the wrong time for this." Ethan noted and took the rodent again, only to then notice that something suddenly stood in front of him with sharp claws. Gertie grinned nastily and also showed her beautiful teeth. The mammoth swallowed as the things reflected by the daylight. The dinosaur licked her teeth with the tongue with relish. He hurriedly threw his little friend up a tree. He just forgot a little thing here. Dakotaraptors can fly.

"Oops. Sorry buddy. I just went over my head in the mess." The red-brown mammoth called apologetically to Scrat. The latter rolled his eyes over this, but when the raptor appeared in front of his face, he had no time to be angry with Ethan.

"Gertie, come back to your senses now!" A molehog called out to her and pulled the squirrel by the tail over to him. On the right and left he also had possums that tried to help him.

"It belongs to me!" The scaly woman explained with greed and immediately jumped after the smaller animals.

"If you two are alone, it's definitely really romantic." Eddie quipped and only escaped a claw really scarce.

"If the two, you know what do, then it will be really wild. Rrrrrr." Crash laughed headfirst before shuffling to the next branch.

"It's nice that you both find time to chat about our private lives." Louis complained with a warm head. He would be even more embarrassed if his girlfriend weren't walking around as a killing machine.

Scrat now quickly saw through what was going on and wanted to escape the Dakotaraptor through thick branches because it didn't fit through everywhere. It went on for a while until Eddie pushed him into a tree hole. Then he jumped in quickly. His brother did the same. Well, he was hanging on the leg of a molly. Everyone pushed in as far as possible to escape those claws that also reached into the lock.

"Guys, what should we do now?" The prickly woman asked unsuspectingly, because he was just planning to catch Scrat.

"How should we know this? It's your girlfriend." Crash told behind Louis.

"That is one of the reasons why we are single." Eddie added cleverly and his brother nodded in agreement because he thought the same.

"Of course, the other players are not long in coming just because their goal is so high in the tree. A solution is quickly found and the tree is knocked over by the mammoths. I can already see that some of them got something from it. So where are the paramedics again?!" Buck uttered loudly and some wondered how the guy could still have a voice with all the roaring.

"Bad girl! You just want to keep it to yourself." Ellie grabbed the dinosaur lady and yanked it away from the tree hole when the tree lay on the ground.

"Sis, you came to save us!" Crash announced pleased and raised his paws to be pitied by Ellie. The mammoth mother just carelessly tossed both possums and the molehog behind her to win Scrat.

"Honey, you know I really like to treat you to everything. But I'll take this!" Scrat was grabbed by another trunk and quickly carried away. As hurriedly as Manny managed to do it at his age.

"I'm free, Bro-Dad!" Called his son-in-law, who was getting back on his feet faster than expected. So he threw the rodent over to Julian. Even if he didn't want to, but endurance running wasn't his thing. After his throw, he was knocked over immediately and Ellie checked over him. Certainly because she still thought he still had the fur ball. She only panted when she noticed her waste of time and let go of him again. Manny got up slowly and tried not to find it hot how quickly his wife managed to get him to the ground.

Always focus on what's going on, he thought, and took a deep breath before running on.

* * *

"Oh, you all have a little meeting here." Brooke recognized who now appeared next to her boyfriend and looked into the raging crowd.

"Oh, hey my flowery sweetheart. Are you finished with your herbal lesson?" Asked a male sloth that still felt no desire to join the crowd. On the contrary, he got a coconut drink to watch the whole thing from his snow chair.

"I have prepared a lot, but nobody came. At first I thought she was only late. It can happen to anyone, but then I noticed that there are almost no animals around. So I started looking for you. What they do to the others looks very dangerous from here, Sid. I hope nobody gets hurt." The female sloth was a little worried about the spectacle.

"Well, for some reason all women run after Scrat and want to cuddle and kiss him. At first I thought the lucky one, but now it doesn't look that great anymore. Shira can really be very..absorbed in the..whatever that is. Oh, now Julian almost got a tusk in the eye. And then our new member to the herd flies over everyone again."

"Can't you go over there and ask Scrat why they're all running after him? Nothing against games among friends, but it doesn't really look friendly."

"Tell me, do you actually want to catch and hug Scrat?" Sid wanted to know when he got up, but didn't immediately go over to the crowd.

"Well, every now and then, because he's so cute with his big eyes."

"I mean, do you smell anything about him and want to run up to him immediately and make him yours. The other women shouted things like that. I mean all female animals suddenly want to separate from their males. Well, except for you. Maybe you didn't get close enough to Scrat before that..." Sid's sentence was canceled when the squirrel suddenly flew into Brooke's arms.

Scrat looked up into his angel's eyes because he thought she was going to be as crazy as all the females around him. The male sloth was about to take the rodent away from his girlfriend, but once she danced around with the little one, he didn't get her in the paws.

"My poor little Scrat. You are trembling with fear. But now everything is fine, we are ending it now." Brooke caressingly stroked her protege over the fur. Scrat sighed contentedly that his favorite sloth was still normal.

Despite the long throw that Gavin made, it didn't take long for the other ladies to appear in front of the two sloths and the squirrel. Sid only jealously noticed Scrat clinging to his girlfriend's chest. He didn't care if the little one was scared or something, he didn't like it.

He didn't want to fall victim to the angry crowd either, so he tried to pull the other sloth aside. But this danced its way through the chaos, while Sid himself was not so lucky. He only saw a hoof coming quickly in his direction and then everything went black.

"Oh, my poor darling." But the female sloth was just saved by Diego when a female mammoth tried to tear it off.

"Can somebody take Sid?" Exclaimed the saber-toothed tiger from his high rock, where he brought Brooke up.

"Got him." Ethan replied before anyone can step on the unconscious sloth. Even if it was only smaller animals that first appeared here because the big ones are getting tired, nobody had to trample on Sid carelessly.

"So Brooke, he's already taken care of. What about the acorn addict? Why is everyone running after him? Yes, and why not you? Forget it! Tell me dear if you know a solution." The big cat insisted, because he was slowly finding it no longer funny.

"Oh, of course. Take him to the next river and wash him thoroughly. Should help."

"Get on my back, I'll take you there." Diego tried to take Scrat, but this kept clinging to the sloth and everything went to fast to think of something else. It had to be quick, because this rock was not the safest place for long. Shira almost caught him running away because he wasn't really used to running with animals on his back. She also got faster than he did on the mainland, which he hated to admit.

Everything went relatively quickly and the water came fast into view. Diego tried to ignore that behind him was a trampling pack that could crush him if he stumbled. The river wasn't that deep at that point, but he couldn't just jump in either. The saber tooth had no more time to think, because something grabbed him on the leg that the other two immediately fell from his back into the water. Diego looked back to see that a trunk was pulling him back.

"Give it to me!" Steffie asked in rage and a bit out of breath, but suddenly blinked and shook her head.

"Why do I reach for a paw from an old saber-toothed tiger?!" The mammoth let go of him immediately and he actually wanted to be offended by the comment, but he noticed that the women had finally stopped chasing the squirrel. They were all sitting around here, kind of confused. The other men were also slowly catching up.

"What's going on here?" Shira asked when she saw him and came closer.

"Everything allright? How do you feel now?" When she got asked these questions, she looked him straight in the face.

"Ok, I think. Even if I feel like I've had a marathon behind me."

"That's because.." Diego couldn't explain anything more because a loud scream drowned out everything. The others also pay attention to the origin of the noise.

"She didn't do it on purpose." Brooke calmed the little roaring rodent.

"What have I..Oh!" The mammoth mother looked down and realized that she had stepped on an acorn.

"I'm really sorry, Scrat." Ellie apologized immediately, even if she didn't really remember how she got here. It didn't help, the squirrel couldn't hide from Brooke that he was devastated.

"Peaches!" Julian ran, or rather almost ran over his wife when he finally found her in the crowd.

"Are you all right? Do you still want to leave me? Is there anything I can do to save our relationship?" The female mammoth was irritated and kissed her husband.

"I don't know what you mean right now, but could you get off me? Unfortunately, we are not alone."

"Oh, of course. Sorry."

* * *

It took a while for the males in the valley to explain to the females what was happening here today.

"Then everything is back to normal." Manfred explained more than satisfied, because he was fed up with the agitation.

"Hey, where's Prickly-Bro?" Julian asked loudly.

"Yeah, he was on my back a little while ago." Buddy said in a strange tone.

"His sugar pie was suddenly in a hurry with him earlier." Eddie interfered in the matter.

"She grabbed him and ... We saw things that can never go unseen again." Crash sounded more disturbed than amused.

"So where is he now?" Julian wanted to know exactly, because the molehog could have injured himself in the tall tree earlier. Peaches saved the other boys from more embarrassment and whispered something to her husband. The male mammoth immediately changed the subject as he understood.

"Ethan, did you want to go too?" He called to Steffie and her partner, who really wanted to get out of the place. The two looked a little embarrassed, but they didn't really say a word to each other. For the time being, the red-brown mammoth just wanted to go back to their sleeping place. Ethan couldn't talk to Steffie like that in public anyway.

"So you want to tell me I was crazy about the rodent and that because of colorful berries? You crazy bunny. What stories you come up with so that there is no boredom between us." Gladys was not convinced, but what she knew she had to kiss her Teddy now.

Thus the river bank emptied again at this point.

* * *

Only Scrat couldn't cheer up so easily again. So Peaches and the possums decided to find a new acorn for him. It can't be that difficult.

"Woah, look at this!" Exclaimed Eddie when they reached the seventh or eighth acorn tree. Actually, they thought they would not succeed here because there were no acorns attached to them, as empty as the tree below looked. The previous copies were also far too puny. They were wondering how the saber-toothed squirrel can find acorns almost the size of them. But now there was something huge hanging between the leaves up there.

"It's huge." Roger marveled at what he found when he decided to help with this search.

"This thing really is. How does the tree manage to hold the acorn at all?" The peach-colored mammoth wanted to know when it joined the dino on a branch beside it. The raptor was about to say the same to the lady next to him. But then left it because his father always thought that women hate talking about their weight.

"We could hollow it out and.." Crash jumped on Peaches head, but was quickly interrupted.

"Already forgotten, the acorn is for Scrat." Said mammoth clearly.

"We know. We'll do it for him." Eddie finished his brother's thoughts.

"First of all, we should get the thing safely down from the tree." Roger suggested.

"He's right. I would only have to..." There was a crack.

"Uhm..Roger?"

"Yes?" Answered the Dino and he found the mammoth fur very soft.

"Is there a reason why you are sitting on my back too?" There was a creak and the group gradually sank down.

"I can see better what you're doing."

"I thought so." Peaches sighed and tried to pull the acorn down before they all fell. At the same time, she got ready to jump if the branch broke completely. Strangely, that didn't happen. They all arrived safely below.

And they continued to waste no time on other things and quickly brought the sad find their great find.

They found him at Brooke, of course. He sat depressed on a stone near her. After all, he didn't want to annoy his favorite sloth too much with his mood after it made sure that he got dry after bathing in the river. So he just stayed close to her. A female voice called to him, but he didn't feel like doing anything with anyone.

"Hey Scrat." Peaches called again, assuming he didn't hear her the first time. Gradually the squirrel looked up to see the mammoth and a raptor. The possums let themselves are distracted by something else on the route. That's why they didn't come here.

"We have a surprise for you." Said Roger cheerfully. The little rodent considered for a moment and then sniffed something with hope.

"Did you smell an acorn? Then you smelled right." The scaly one continued with a smile as he showed Scrat the huge gem. The saber-toothed squirrel couldn't help but get in a good mood again.

"We were happy to do that. I let Roger carry it for me so that the surprise is not spoiled." Peaches said glad that the little guy is fine again. Scrat hopped on the mammoth's leg to hug it. Peaches giggled a little.

"Hey, it's okay. I think he's happy now."

"It looks like that, yes." The dino nodded to her in satisfaction because they were doing a good job.

* * *

**Post Credit Scene:**

Gertie and Louis meanwhile allowed himself enough time to relax from the stress today.

"…that was nice. So yes..nice." The molehog was a little ashamed that he couldn't think of anything better, but he was still trying to breathe normally. The Raptor could really take your breath away.

"Yeah, who would've thought you're such a good kisser?" She said a little sheepishly, but she liked the way he smiled at her all the time.

"Well, I've been practicing for you." Hopefully she doesn't ask how, he thought a little nervously. But the butterflies in his stomach quickly overdo it. He probably shouldn't have been eating so many caterpillars this morning. He didn't care at the moment, because he found his girlfriend really cute right now.

"You practiced...for me?" She smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah." He answered and she looked embarrassed away. A moment later she decided on something else. She quickly grabbed her boyfriend again to kiss him again.

"Get a cave or something!" Eddie cried, laughing out loud.

"I think she's bringing him to a nest." The other opossum joined. Gertie turned around, embarrassed because she hadn't noticed before that they weren't alone anymore. Peaches, Roger, Scrat, Brooke, Crash and Eddie were also here.

Oh well, they also went to the saber-toothed squirrel to find out more about what was going on.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ANY OF THIS?!" Announced the Dakotaraptor with a sharp tone so that everyone would not dare to say anything.

"Nope." Louis could only grin in love. Nothing really bothered him right now.

* * *

Four animal figures have been secretly watching the herd from their place for a while. A place where only the darkest shadows in the valley came. Nobody would ever see them because nobody visits these corners.

"All of the Herd are gathered, Lord Chronos." A person who had a lot in common with an eagle now reported to his master.

"Then the time has come. Very well. Fine then." The latter replied and with little anticipation of what was to come, he took his staff with an angry laugh. Thunder and lightning appeared around him.

"I shall do it myself if I have to... and then I will kill them!" The mighty Lord continued confidently.

"Good, very good." The cat-being said.

"They didn't have to find the relicsssss." The snake hissed. One gorilla stood silently in the corner and just nodded to the others.

**The End?**


End file.
